


Loving the Dark Lord

by DinosaursGoRawr (orphan_account)



Series: The Dark Side Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Enya and Andria are made up characters they are not in Harry Potter really), Dark Harry, Dark Ron, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, Hate, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinosaursGoRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends.<br/>Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well.<br/>Well new year at school what could  go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSDSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/gifts), [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



Chapter 1

Harry walk towards the Hogwarts express for the last year of school. Ron was on Harry left when Hermione was the other side. Everyone that was looking at them was thinking, 'Here comes the freaks.' The Golden Trio didn't care about what people thought about them. They told everything to each other, well, almost everything. There  is one secret that Harry has been hiding ever since the end of last year and no one would trust Harry every again if they knew.

Harry and his friends climbed onto the train and started looking for a free compartment, though all of the compartments were occupied. The only one could find that was close to empty was the one with a girl about 16 years old sitting alone by herself.  For some strange reason she look really familiar to them. Hermione opened the door to the compartment before walking inside, Ron following after. Ron and Hermione sat facing the girl while Harry sat next to her. The youngest Weasely was staring at her openly until Hermione hit him in the arm.

The girl across from them seemed agitated by his staring. she had black hair with purple streaks and the ends of the tips dyed red. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a band shirt which said Pierce the Veil and over that she was wearing a black hoody. The female also had on one black and one red converse and she had a snake necklace as well as a dog tag. She was either emo or goth, Harry couldn't tell which was which.

"Can you stop staring at me" The girl asked. She looked over at Harry she had bluegreen eyes, black eyeliner outlining them and her ears were also stretched to about 8mm.

"Sorry" Harry, Ron and Hermione said at the same time. The girl laughed before looking at her phone.

"My name Harry Potter, that's Ron and that's Hermione" Harry said as he introduced them to her. 

She looked up from her phone. "Enya Ernestine," she replied. Harry smiled but his mind was bugging him, he has seen this girl before, he just knows it.

"Enya this is your first year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Sí," Enya replied.

Ron's made a really confused face. “What?”

"It means yes in Spanish," Hermione told him.

Harry and his friends talked to Enya for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts and Harry decided that Enya was a really nice girl. Hermione looked really bothered about something but Harry decided to wait until they got to Hogwarts before he asked her.

When they were in the Gryffindor common room Harry decided to ask Hermione what was wrong.

"Hermione you been a bit moody ever since Enya told you her name. What’s wrong?"

Hermione looked over at Harry before sighing. "Her name," Hermione finally said.

"What about her name?" Harry questioned.

"Enya means fire and Ernestine means serious; battle to the death" Hermione explained.

"Wow that's dark," Harry muttered so only Hermione could hear. Before Hermione could reply Ron walk in.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends. Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well. Well new year at school what could go wrong.

"That Enya girl is amazing" Ron said before walking past them and heading upstairs. It was after the dinner feast they had, where the sorting of new students and meeting old friends happened, like always at the beginning of Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione waved Ron off in good night, and as soon as he disappeared the black haired boy turned to his female friend. "Hermione maybe you’re just over reacting. Just because her name is dark doesn't mean she is," Harry reasoned. Hermione sighed and nodded slightly, but her face was still unsure. They were walking slowly towards the staircases that separated their dorms. “Just give her a chance, okay?” Harry gave her a reassuring smile before going upstairs himself. 

Harry walked up behind Ron and peered over his shoulder, surprised but not overly so to see him drawing a heart with his and Enya's name inside. Letting out a chuckle, the glasses wearing boy walked over to his trunk. Harry pulled his pajamas out of his trunk, closed it and made a quick shot to the bathroom, which was connected to the room. After taking a shower and changing Harry walked back towards his bed climbed inside and drifted off to sleep.

"You’re in bed early," came a sultry purr from behind him. Harry shivered as strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and warm lips pressed against Harry's neck. He let out a small moan and leaned against the hard, chiseled body behind him and closed his eyes. Harry let his lover take control of his dreams letting the hypnotic voice and dark whispers fill his mind, giving up completely on everything.

"I love you," Harry's lover whispered in his ear. A warm current washed through him as the line was whispered over and over again. 

“Harry,” his lover purred. Harry whimpered. 

“Harry,” it said again, sounding more urgent then lusty. 

“Harry…”

“Harry…”

"Harry! Wake up Harry!" 

Sleepy and angered venom eyes snapped open to glare at the one who had disturbed his dream and his time with his lover. Ron stood beside his bed, looking positively red but annoyed. A quick glance at the clock showed that it wasn’t even two in the morning yet. Just great. 

“Blimey, you were having some nightmare there eh?”

"What?" Harry muttered, not even bothering to conceal his annoyance.

"Sorry for waking you, but your scar bleeding," Ron said, pointing towards Harry's scar. Lifting his hand towards his scar, he found that Ron was right. Grabbing a tissue that was in his bag, he pressed it against his scar, applying pressure and holding it there. After a few minutes he pulled the tissue away, then snatched up a wet wipe and wiping away the light stains of blood, disinfecting the area. Afterwards he grouchily thanked his friend, who beamed at him and went to his own bed, before he charmed his curtains tightly shut and put a silencing charm around his bed. Satisfied, he pulled the covers back over himself and readily sunk back into his dream, which was obviously a completely opposite of a nightmare.

 

 

In the morning Harry woke up to something sticky. Opening his eyes he found cum everywhere on his bed and, quickly grabbing his wand, casted a cleaning spell to make sticky substance disappear. 

Looking around the room Harry let out a quiet sigh at seeing everyone still asleep in their beds. Getting up and stretching, Harry got dressed before going towards the common room, finding Hermione sitting down there with her head in a book. An exasperated but fond smile crossed his lips as he thought, God she's a bookworm but still one of my best friends.

"Morning Hermione," Harry greeted, which seemed to startle her.

"G’morning, Harry. Is Ron still asleep?" 

Before Harry could answer Ron appeared from upstairs.

"We should head towards the great hall," Ron said urgently. Harry and Hermione nodded their head in agreement before leaving, though both knew the real reason why Ron wanted to go there, and early to boot. When they entered the hall Harry looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco talking to Enya like they were best friends. Harry’s eyes slid suspiciously to Ron, whose face was contorted between the mixed emotions of a sneer, disgust as well as an old rage and a smidge of jealousy.

"Poor Enya" Ron said, watching them with hawk eyes. “Having to suffer with the likes of Draco, I would go over and save her if my stomach wasn’t so empty.” Both of his friends rolled their eyes. 

"She looks like she knows Draco," Hermione noted. 

"Maybe they do," Harry suggested. Ron didn’t seem to like that idea.

"Then her name stands up to her, she must be Dark," Hermione said with a note of finality before walking towards the Gryffindor table. Harry watched as she walked away, feeling guilt and hurt build up in his chest since he on the Dark side.

"Dude, are you alright" Ron asked. Harry slowly turned his head to face his dearest friend.

"Yeah, it’s just I'm sure I have seen Enya before but I can’t think where," Harry confessed.

"Hey don't worry man, you’ll remember sooner or later," Ron said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry and Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table. It was still bugging Harry as to where had he seen Enya before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends. Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well. Well new year at school what could go wrong.

Harry was heading back towards the Gryffindor common room, when he saw Ron run passed being chased by Draco, not processing what had happened. He ran after both of them.   
Chasing after them for a bit; (Though both hadn’t realised) Harry had somehow lost track of them; he searched for a bit, hoping he could find them but he struk no luck and it seemed, both Ron and Draco had vanished into thin air. 

Harry was just about to give up when he heard, a strange noise coming from around the corner. Harry’s curiosity took over and then slowly walked around the corner, to find the most shocking thing ever. Draco’s back was pressed against the wall and his legs wrapped around Ron's waist but that wasn’t it; they were kissing up a storm.

"Bloody hell" Harry couldn’t stop himself from saying, which made the couple break apart. Draco started blushing when he saw who was watching, Ron face was filled with different emotions which were scared and shocked. Ron placed Draco back on his own two feet before moving away from him.

"Harry I can explain" Ron rasped out since he was out of breath.

"I knew it" A voice said out of the blue. They all looked around to find who the voice belonged to but strangely no one around.

"Up here" The voice said again. They all looked up to find Enya sitting on the roof. The first thought that went though Harry’s mind was ‘How the hell did he get up there’. She got up, so she was standing up before doing a forward flipping of the roof and landing on her feet.

"K...kn...knew w...wh...what" Draco stuttered.

"I knew you were gay" Enya explained whilst smirking.

"O..Oh" Draco said still stuttering.

"Ron; are you alright" Harry asked looking over at his friend.

"Um no you found out I'm gay and you probably hate me now" Ron said quickly, whilst looking down at the floor.

"Ron just because you’re gay you think I'm going to hate you" Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Ron you big idiot I'm gay to" Harry admitted. Ron head slowly looked up with a surprise looking on his face.

"Really" Ron said.

"Really" Harry replied.

"What" Everyone froze they knew that voice Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends. Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well. Well new year at school what could go wrong.

"Harry you can't be gay you’re meant to be straight and to marry me" Ginny squeaked.

"Can everyone here a mouse" Draco said jokingly.

"Crucio" Ginny screamed pointing her wand at Draco. Once the hex hit Draco, he fell towards the floor screaming; both Harry and Ron ran over towards Draco except Enya who looked pissed.

"You will regret that 'Furnunculus'" Enya shouted the cruse. Boils started to appear over Ginny body.

"Accio Mirror" A mirror appeared in Enya's hand before throwing it towards Ginny who screamed when she saw her face.

"Ahhhh Harry will never marry me like this" Ginny screamed getting the attention of the three boys on the floor; they all looked at her before they busted out laughing. Ginny grabbed her wand and sent an A.K at Enya who easily dogged it. No one knew about three ability's Enya has, first; she shot lasers out of her eyes which burnt off Ginny hair; then Enya decided to used her super speed to quickly run over to Ginny before she could do anything else, then grabbed with her, her last ability was super strength and using that she threw Ginny all the way towards the lake. She landed with a big splash that you could hear from miles away.

"Told you that you will regret it" Enya shouted after her. She looked over towards Ron, Draco and Harry who were all clapping. Enya smiled before walking towards them.

"Amazing Enya" Draco said.

"Thanks" Enya replied.

"You know my mom is going to sue you for doing that to her ‘beautiful’ daughter" Ron said wrapping his arms around Draco waist.

"Meh" was all Enya said.

"Who mum going" George started

"To sue" Fred said finishing George's sentence.

"Me" Enya said putting her hand up.

"Why" the twins said at the same time.

"Because your sister was being a pain in the ass so I gave her boils, burnt her hair off and threw her into the lake" Enya explained.

"Awesome" The twins said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends. Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well. Well new year at school what could go wrong.

After talking to the twins, Enya walked off by herself to deliver a very important message to the Dark lord and to get her bet money of Lucius. 

She looked around to see if anyone was around after checking about 5 times Enya whispered the activation code into her portkey which was shaped as a Snake; it was to foul people to believe it was just a necklace not a way to contact the dark lord. After saying the activation code, that was ‘The Dark Lord’ in parsetongue. Yep Harry and Voldemort are not the only one who can speak parsetongue. 

Anyway once the portkey was activated it transported Enya to Malfoy Manor it's normally where you find Voldemort except when he with his lover, then you would find him at Riddle Manor. 

Enya walked towards Lucius' office; once she had reached his office she knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter" Lucius said. Enya walked in to find both Voldemort and Lucius.

"Enya" Lucius and Voldemort said at the same time, both probably surprised to see her.

"My lord, Lucius" Enya nodded her head towards both of them.

"How is Hogwarts Enya" Voldemort asked.

"Boring, why do, I have to go there" Enya asked the Dark Lord.

"To protect Harry from any girls or guys after him anyway is there any girls or guys after him" Voldemort demanded.

"One girl is after...." Before Enya finished her sentence the Dark Lord was up on his feet.

"YOU KILLED HER RIGHT" Voldemort shouted.

"No because it will be suspicious but she didn't go unpunished my lord I gave her boils burnt her hair of and threw her in a lake" Enya replied.

"Uhh you should have killed her, next time she's dead" Voldemort told her.

"Yes my lord" Enya nodded before looking over and Lucius.

"Lucius you know that bet we made" Enya said and Lucius nodded.

"Well I saw Draco kissing a boy well it wasn't really kissing it was more like eating each other faces off" Enya said with a smirk which Lucius knows. Lucius places his hand into his pocket before handing Enya the bet money. Enya left leaving a very confused Dark Lord and very grumpy Lucius.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends. Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well. Well new year at school what could go wrong.

Today was a Saturday so no lessons, Harry was going to Hogsmeade so he could portkey to have a day with his lover though, his lover doesn't know that, it was Enya idea. Harry still had no idea where he had met or even seen Enya and it was driving him insane. 

Harry was walking to Hogsmeade with Ron, Draco and Enya so it looks normal, well walking with two Slytherin when one of them you not meant to get along with.

"Harry now is the best time to leave" Draco told him. Harry nodded before activating his portkey which took his to Riddle manor. 

Harry ran up to his lover office before sneaking in there. Voldemort was hard at work with something. Harry licked Voldemort’s ear which made him jump as well as shiver. Harry started laughing a bit too hard that he fell onto the floor. 

Voldemort looked down at his lover who was rolling around laughing carefully he picked his lover up placing him onto his lap.

"What you doing here" Voldemort asked.

"My friend Enya Ernestine suggested coming here and surprise you since you wouldn't expect it" Harry explained to his lover.

"Yeah that's sounds like something Enya would say" Voldemort said.

"What do you mean 'sounds like something Enya would say' do you know her" Harry asked.

"Yeah she one of my Death Eaters" Voldemort told him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends. Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well. Well new year at school what could go wrong.

Enya was panicking; she regretted telling Harry to surprise his lover because she didn't wanted Harry to know she was a death eater. She knew harry was on the Dark side but she didn't want Harry to know that his lover asked a death eater to keep an eye on him. Ahhhhh kill me.

Enya was walking around the school she saw couples hugging each other, telling each other that they loved them. This made Enya miss her girlfriend Andria. Being sent to Hogwarts had its ups and down but being away from her lover made life terrible.

Enya walked towards the Slytherin Common Room then headed towards her bed. Picking her pillow up there was a picture of her and Andria.  
Harry was speechless Enya was a death eater. Harry was fine with Enya being a death eater it’s nice to know he wasn't by himself on the dark side well there was Draco so it nice to know that he had two friends that were on the dark side.

"Love, are you alright" His lover whispered into his ear.

"Yeah just shocked Enya is a death eater she seems to nice to be one" Harry replied.

"Yeah but she does have an evil side like if anyone hurt you she would kill them" Harry's lover explained.

"Wait so if Ginny tried to drug me to lover her, Enya would kill her there and then" Harry asked and Voldemort nodded in reply before claiming Harry's lips.

Draco was all by himself, Ron need to find something in his common room and Draco isn't allowed in any other houses common room apart from his.

"Draco" Oh crap the voice he had been dreading Pansy Parkinson A.K.A the girl that's wants be with him.

"What do you want Pansy" Draco snapped.

"You shouldn't talk to you future wife like that should you" Pansy argued back.

"Uhhh how many times do I have to tell you we aren't getting married" Draco shouted just then Ron walked around the corner holding something in his hand.

"Well well well what do we have" Ron said like a policeman.

"Well PC Plod she saying that I'm goanna marry her when we finish school when I'm not" Draco explained to Ron.

"Well you can't marry her in the future your already engaged to someone else aren't you" Ron said which confused Draco like hell but the thought it was a game.

"Yeah I am" Draco said with a smile.

"Hun you left your engagement ring in our secret room" Ron said before opening his hand revealing a beautiful ring. Draco kindly took it then placed it on his engagement finger before placing a kiss on Ron lips behind them they heard this huff before hearing someone storming away they guess it was Pansy.

"So what made you think about the engagement idea" Draco asked looking down at the ring.

"The ring you’re wearing is really an engagement ring" Ron replied. Draco head shot up to look at Ron.

"What are you saying Ron" Draco questioned. Ron took the ring back from Draco before placing it back in its box, doing this surprised Draco. Ron got down on one knee before reopening the book showing the ring.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy I love you with everything in me, you’ve been my boyfriend ever since third year and you mean the world to me we are now in are seventh and still my love for you still grows everyday will you make me the happiest man alive and to marry me" After Ron finished his speech it left Draco speechless it took a few minutes to process in Draco's brain.

"Yes yes yes yes" Draco screamed throwing himself onto Ron in a hug which made Ron fall over but Ron did finally hug his fiancé with a bit grin on his face. After hugging for a while they sat up and Ron slipped the ring back onto Draco's finger then Ron leaned forwards catching Draco's lips with his.

"I love you Ron" Draco mumbled in the kiss.

"I love you to love" Ron mumbled back before breaking the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends. Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well. Well new year at school what could go wrong.

"The Ring looks really experience" Draco told Ron.

"It was but you deserve a beautiful ring because your beautiful full stop" Ron smiled them placed a kiss on Draco's temple.

"Ron I don't want to sound mean but you family is quite poor, how could you buy a ring like this" Draco questioned.

"All the money I got given or earned went into buying this ring you’re so special to me you were worth every penny I spent to buy this" Ron said before silencing Draco with his lips before he could ask another question.

Draco and Ron wanted to surprise their friend with the news of their engagement but the news from Pansy when around the school like wildfire, some people were congratulating them, some were horrified and some were just shocked.

"Wow Draco just wow I wonder what your parents are goanna think about it" Enya said but in a teasing was everyone thought the Lucius Malfoy was the father and no one knew who the mother was apart from dark side knew about.

"Uhhh Ron there some think you need to know" Draco said turning to face Ron a little scared about what he was about to admit.

"What is it love" Ron asked.

"My father isn't really my father he's really my mother" Draco admitted.

"Confused" Ron said.

"Lucius was pregnant with Draco" Enya cleared.

"Oh so who really your father" Ron, Harry and the twins asked.

"Professor s...." Draco muttered.

"Who" They asked.

Ron couldn't believe Draco so called father is really Draco's mother. Ahhh why won't he say who his father really, are they a teacher and he's just protecting them or what.

"Mr Malfoy can I have a word with you" Professor Snape voice said from behind them.

"Yes Sir" Draco got up and follow after Professor Snape.

"Is it true Draco, are really marrying Ronald Weasley" Snape asked.

"Yes yes I am Dad I am" Draco admitted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends. Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well. Well new year at school what could go wrong.

"Enya do you know who Draco's father is" Ron asked after Draco had left the hall with Professor Snape.

"Yeah I've known there family for years" Enya replied which seemed to get their attention.

"So who's Draco's real father" They all asked at the same time.

"It would be best if Draco told you not me" Enya replied before walking out the hall and everyone else followed her.

Today was a warm day so many people were outside which didn't make what was about to happen any easier

"Oh come on Enya just tell us" Ron begged. Enya grabbed her wand and pointed it at Ron.

"I told you not to ask me but Draco you are the one who's marrying after all" Enya snapped.

"Please just tell us" George asked.

"Tell us what" A high pitched voice which everyone knew. Enya turned around to find Ginny Weasley.

"Nothing" Ron said hoping his sister.

"Oh has Harry seen that I am his future wife" Ginny squeaked.

"Oh I’m sorry I did think we had already answered that you were luckily last time next you wouldn't be" Enya threatened

"You don't scare me if that's what your trying to do" Ginny said but there was fear in her voice.

"Oh I think I can beat you with that" Enya said scowling then pulled the sleeve that was covering her left up which revealed the Dark Mark. People gasped at what they saw a Death Eater was at Hogwarts. Both girls grabbed their wands pointing them at each other then they started to fight Harry knew what was goanna happen next and there was no way to stop it.

"Avada Kedavra" A green light left one of the wands before hitting Ginny's chest, the light which used to shine in her eyes were gone and the empty body crumpled backwards some people were shock and a lot were crying we heard Dumbledore tell the kids to go. Harry looked around Ron, George and Fred all stared at their late sister's body, Draco was running over hear with Snape, Draco ran straight towards Enya grabbing her wand and shouting you couldn't keep from kill her when they by themselves.

"Enya you have to get out of here" Harry shouted knowing his lover would like to keep one of his best Death Eaters. Enya looked over at Harry before lifting her hand out towards him. Harry took her hand before they both ran Enya couldn't appropriate on Hogwarts grounds because of the wards once they reached Hogsmeate they both disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends. Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well. Well new year at school what could go wrong.

When they appropriated inside Riddle manor, Harry headed straight towards his lover study.

Back at Hogwarts people slowly left the late body of Ginny Weasley. Strangely non of her brother well Fred, George and Ron was upset with their sister dying well more like relieved she was gone like weight been lifted of there shoulders. 

"Ron are you alright" Draco asked placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah" Ron Replied before grabbing Draco and smashing their lips together.

"What happened here" Dumbledore asked which made the couple pull away.

"A death eater attacked Ginny and then when we were all shocked about Ginny the death eater must of kidnapped Harry Oh God the Dark Lord got Harry" Ron said in a scared voice before hiding his head in Draco's crook.

"Its okay Ronnie" Draco said as to calm him down. Draco knew Harry was more safe now then he was here. Draco looked around to see George wrap his arms around Fred. Aww they are so cute. 

Ron looked at Draco's neck and a naughty thought came to mind 'I wonder what Draco would be like when my dick is pounding in his hole' , Ron started biting Draco's neck.

Back at Riddle manor Harry was wrapped up in his lovers arms which were warm. Ginny's death was in the daily prophet as well as Harry disappearing, it says that he was kidnapped by a death eater to be taken to the dark lord to be killed. We all hope the saviour of the wizarding world will survives.

'They don't bloody care about me they want to sacrifice myself for them that's all want me to do for them, well the part of the idea of me disappearing is kind of right. I was taken by a death eater and I was taken to the dark lord but he's not going to kill me' Harry thought.

"You alright Love" Voldemort asked looking down at Harry.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit tied" Harry replied snuggling closer to his lover.

"Go to sleep love i'll wake you when dinners ready" Harry nodded before falling to sleep.

Enya was wandering around her room in riddle manor, she was happy but also scared. She was about to see her girlfriend after all this time she was so scared she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Enya" The voice was like music to her ears, Enya span around to quickly she was facing the wall again, this time she span around slowly to see Andria.

"Andy" Enya said Andria's nickname. Before Andria could say anything else she was in Enya's arms.

Back at Hogwarts it was nightmare. Reporters wanting a word with Dumbledore about Ginny's death. Also about where the saviour could be. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Draco, Ron and Percy were all gathered in Dumbledore's office. Draco was snuggled on Ron's lap playing with the engagement ring. Fred was also snuggled on George lap trying his best to stay awake.

Dumbledore was going on about how truly sorry he was about Ginny's death and he will do all his best to find out who had done this. Molly was in tears. But for Ron, Fred and George it was another story they had start to think Dumbledore was not all he seemed. They also had ideas about going to the dark side


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends.  
> Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well.  
> Well new year at school what could go wrong.

Ron and Draco were lying in the field, snuggled up together. 

"Draco I want to join the Dark side so does Fred and George" Ron said.

"Ron I don't want you to join the Dark side just because I am" Draco told him.

"No I don't want to join because you are but because we all started to dought Dumbledore" Ron said pressing kisses on Draco's neck.

"Oh" Draco managed to say.

At the borrow Molly was lying in bed crying her eyes out her beautiful baby girl was dead. Arthur was t trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. They had owled Charlie and Bill about her death but hadn't heard anything back yet.

Over at the dark lords manor Harry was still sleeping it had been an hour now. As the dark lord watch his lover sleep the house elf entered the room saying dinner was ready before disappearing again.

"Harry wake up" A small grown came from Harry but he didn't wake. Voldemort started pressing small kisses on Harry's neck. Harry's eyes slowly opened revealing two green eyes.

"What" Harry asked before letting out a small yawn.

"Dinners ready" The couple slowly left the room and headed towards the dinning room.

Back at Hogwarts Draco and Ron were still lying in the field.

"Sooo who is you real father" Ron asked hoping to get an answer.

After a while Draco finally said "Professor Severus Snape"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends. Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well. Well new year at school what could go wrong.

At 12 Grimmauld place. The news about harry disappearing wasn't a big shock to them. Sirius and a pregnant Remus knew about Harry being on the Dark side and they didn't mind. If Harry was happy they were happy.

Remus sat in the arm chair, in one hand he was holding a book and his other hand was stroking his four months baby bump.

When Sirius and Remus found out they were ecstatic and when they told Harry was nearly bouncing off the walls and Harry's friend Enya was.

Remus still could remember the day.

FLASH BACK

Recently Remus has been puking his guts out and now Sirius is forcing him to go and see the healer.

The healer had just finished running tests on Remus.

"Right I know whats wrong" The Healer said.

"He's not dying is he" Sirius started saying everything which could be wrong with Remus but non of them were right.

"There is nothing wrong with Mr Lupin" The healer told them. 

"Wait if there is nothing wrong with me then why am I puking in the morning" Remus asked. 

"Well Mr Lupin not many werewolves know this but male werewolves as well as females can carry a child" The healer explained.

"What are you saying" Remus growled.

"What I am saying is that you Mr Lupin are pregnant" after the healer said that the whole room went silent as they were just trying to get there head around the news they had just learnt before they broke out with grins on there faces.

"Wait whats going to happen to the baby on the full moons" Remus asked.

"You won't be able to transform on full moons until the pregnancy is over, on the full moon your going to be protected of your child so the only person that can be around you will be the father but some times you will be to protected of your child you won't let anyone around you or you wont let the father go any where the whole night" the heal explained.

"Wait let get me straight one full moon Remus won't mind me being around the next full moon Remus wouldn't want to see me and then the other full moon won't want me to leave him at all" Sirius said.

"Yes but it might not be in that order" 

FLASH BACK OVER

The last few full moons Remus hasn't wanted to see Sirius


	13. Meet The Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the cast

Me: Hey Guys I'm here with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Voldemort, Lucius, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Ginny, Enya and Andria some of the cast.

Draco: Hey what about me

Fred and George: Yeah and us

Me: Oh crap I forgot about you

Draco, Fred and George: Thanks

Me: Lets start that again

 

Me: Hey Guys I'm here with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, Voldemort, Lucius, Severus, Remus , Sirius, Ginny, Enya and Andria. Right did I get everyone.

Everyone: Yes

Me: Right why doesn't we start of by introducing yourself and say something about you.

Harry: Well I'm Harry and I might sound active well no I'm totally lazy I mean Enya pulls me out of my bed and pushes me on the floor if that doesn't work she pores icy cold water on me.

Hermione: Hey I'm Hermione and I'm totally a book worm

Ron: I'm Ron and Draco's really my fiance

Draco: Yep *Shows off ring*

Me: Awww cute

Draco: Well as you know I'm Draco and i'm total addicted to the muggle drink called coke

Fred: I'mmmmmmmmmmm Fred and I love pranks

Me: Some people never change 

Fred: Meh

George: heya I'm George and i adore pranks

Me: Told you

Voldemort: you know who I am

Me: No i don't tell me

Voldemort: are you always this annoying

Me: Yep

Voldemort: Anyway truth to be told I haven't killed 1 million people more like 3 million

Me: Oh my your so cruel

Voldemort: Shut up

Me: Never you won't take me alive

Lucius: Anyway I'm called Lucius and I have a Husband called James

Severus: I'm Severus and...

Sirius: Snivellus

Severus: Shut up mutt

Sirius: *pokes tongue out at Severus*

Severus: well i'm Severus and at the moment my husband is pregnant with our first child

Me: Tute

Remus: My name is Remus and I'm carrying my husband baby and my husband is Severus * leans over and places a kiss on his lips*

Sirius: Now you have reached the best person ever ME!!!! 

Everyone snickered

Sirius: Hey anyway before I was saying My name is Sirius and my song is Bulletproof love

Enya: lies its Good Girls Go Bad *Sirius groans* Mwhahahahaha 

Ginny: I'm Ginny and I love art

Enya: Enya is here and I am bi and love to annoy Sirius

Andria: Well last but not least it me Andria and I'm engaged *shows the ring*

Enya: Aww who to

Andria: You you plum

Enya: Oh yeah

Me: Well thats all we have time for

Sirius: Thank god the person was annoying me

Me: Hey *runs towards sirius, sirius squeaks and runs off*

Me: Well we have to end it there foks.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends.  
> Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well.  
> Well new year at school what could go wrong.

Ron was shocked Severus Snape was Draco’s father, who was going to be his father in law and they both didn’t have the most perfect history of knowing each other. Then again it did explain why Enya didn’t tell them who Draco’s father really was, she must have been looking out for Draco because if you just admitted you where male born and who people called your father and he really was your mother then your lover didn’t get along with the father you would be scared to tell them but it doesn’t change my mind about marring Draco. I love him and that’s that. 

“I’m guessing that you don’t want to be with me now you know who my real father is” Draco said lowering his head so he could hide the tears that where now coming out of his eyes.

“What no no Draco I love you and I would never want to leave you I love you so much I don’t care if you were male born and I don’t care that Professor Snape is really your father all I care about is you and that’s how it going to stay” Ron said. Draco lifted his head up to look at Ron tear streaks were stained to his face from him recently been crying.

“Really” Draco asked.

“Really I love you Draco” Ron Replied.

“I love you to” Draco leaned up and connected his lips with Ron’s.

Back at Malfoy manor, Lucius had just found out that his son his baby boy was getting married to someone he didn’t even know and the worst part is that his son didn’t even tell him that he was gay or he was in a relationship. No he didn’t even think about telling him he had to find out through two different people. First Enya through the bet they had done and then Severus his lover that his son was engaged. He was happy with his son that he had found a lover and they were happy but it borthered him that one he wasn’t told and two that he didn’t know how long they had been together all he knew thanks to Severus that his name was Ronald Weasley and that he has 5 brothers called Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Percy and 1 sister called Ginny who was recently killed by Enya because she was trying to force Harry to marry her. Oh and not to forget that their parents were Molly and Arthur Weasley and Lucius defiantly knew who they were. 

Anyway Lucius had asked Severus to bring his son home so they could talk.  
Back at Hogwarts Draco had just found out that his father was taking him home to talk to his mother.   
Draco had just flo over to Malfoy Manor and was met by someone hugging him and the only people who would hug him a part from Ron was his mother.

“Mother” Draco said whilst pulling away from Lucius.

“Draco” Lucius replied. Lucius took Draco by the hand and pulled him towards Lucius’ office.

“What did you want mother” Draco asked even tho he had an idea of why he was here.

“I want to talk to you about your fiancé” Lucius said in a stern voice and Draco knew that he was never going to hear the end of this.

“Oh” Draco said.

“So how long have you been with him” Lucius asked.

“Ever since third year” Draco replied.

“Do you love him” Lucius questioned.

“Yes I love him very much” Draco answered.

“Does he love you” Lucius asked.

“Yes Mother he does” 

“How do you know that he not just after your money” Lucius questioned.

“Because he saved all the money he was giving for me and if he was just after my money he wouldn’t have done that” Draco Replied showing his mother the engagement ring. The engagement was really expensive it was Silver with small green and white diamonds in it. 

Lucius gasped before grabbing his son hand to study the ring his son had on his engagement finger.

“This ring is one of the most expensive rings out there in the wizarding world he must be really devoted to you to buy you this awww my baby boy getting married” Lucius said before pulling his son in for another hug and started crying into his neck.

“I’m so happy for you but isn’t all the weasley on the light side” Lucius said.

“He, Fred and George are changing sides” Draco explained.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends.  
> Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well.  
> Well new year at school what could go wrong.

Fred and George were both sitting in the Gryffindor common room all by themselves. Everyone was in lessons. Dumbledore let the Weasley have a few days off from lessons to get over there little sisters death. Ron was with  
Draco doing god knows what. Percy wanted to go to lessons so he doesn’t become behind on his school work. But the two twins took up Dumbledore on his offer and are staying out of a lesson which also means they can spend time with each other. Fred and George fell for each other when they were in there first year and have been together since.

There relationship was a big secret because their parents wouldn’t accept them and to also find out that they were switching sides their parents would go through the roof and then probably try to kill them for abandoning the family and when they find out that Ron is marring Draco. They saw Draco with Ron but they thought that he was going to talk to Dumbledore but if they knew why Draco really was there god know what they would do to Ron as well as Draco.

Are parents have never got along with the Mr Malfoy or any Malfoy for that reason and to find out that there son was getting married and they were going to have a son-in-law who is also a Malfoy. George thought that Draco and maybe Ron know about their relationship but everyone else was as thick as a doorpost. George smiled and looked up at Fred who was sat on his lap. George leaned up and kissed Fred’s lips.

“OH MY GOD” Fred and George head whipped around to see their parents.

SHIT.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends.  
> Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well.  
> Well new year at school what could go wrong.

Voldemort was pacing in his office. Both Enya and Harry looked at him wondering what could be bugging him so much. 

“Right Enya I need you to go to Hogwarts and get Severus, Draco and his fiancé as well as his family who wanted to join our side. Enya nodded and apperated away.

When Enya reappeared she super speeded towards Hogwarts then towards the dungeons to find Severus. 

“Severus you need to leave with Draco, Ron, Fred and George you need to head towards Riddle Manor” I explained. 

“What’s going on” Draco said walking through the door with Ron behind him.

“You need to leave with Severus and Fred as well as George” I said to Draco.

“I’ll go get them” Ron said before walking out the room. Ron had just said the password for the Gryffindor chambers when he heard raised voices which sounding like Ron’s parents. Ron walked closer to see George’s arms wrapped around Fred waist pulling him closer to his body. OMG Fred and George were dating and Ron didn’t know.

“Fred, George something you go to do” I said grabbing their arms pulling them towards the dungeons. 

“Right ready to go” Enya asked everyone nodded we all ran towards Hogsmeade, once we reached Hogsmeade we apperated to Riddle manor.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends.  
> Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well.  
> Well new year at school what could go wrong.

Fred and George was shocked that Voldemort who was known to have snake slits as a nose that really had a known. Voldemort said that he was happy that they had decided to join their side and that they would take over the wizarding world. Fred and George was pleased that the dark lord had accepted them to join the dark side. 

Enya looked over to find Lucius and Severus sharing a kiss and she decided to annoy them.

“Come on you two I’m not planning on going blind this early in life” She shouted over to them, Lucius pulled away pushing and then poked his tongue out at her.

“Aww you’re not going to put that back in his mouth are you Eww” Enya shouted when Lucius put his tongue in his month, Lucius blushed again.

Everyone started laughing at her but she was a joker like the twins. 

Harry leaned against of Voldmort’s chest. He watched his friends as they were talking to each other. Voldemort pressed a kiss on Harry’s temple. Harry loved Voldemort so much. Harry pleaded up and kissed Voldemort’s lips.

Fred and George were both shocked when they saw Harry and the dark load, it was shocking but then they thought that they both were in love with their own twin. So I didn’t really matter and they both were cute together. 

Ron was hugging Draco. Ron was happing to be with Draco but he was scared about meeting Draco parents properly. Ron might have known Professor Snape for awhile but he never knew Lucius Malfoy but his parents had told Ron they he was evil.

“I think it’s time to get to know our son’s fiancé” Lucius said standing next to his husband. Ron started to fell butterflies in his stomacher as he followed Lucius and Severus to a room but at least he had Draco with him.


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding secrets isn't fun defiantly when it from your friends.  
> Harry has a secret which if he gets out know one will trust him but his friend Ron hiding a secret as well.  
> Well new year at school what could go wrong.

Dumbledore was annoyed. Molly and Arthur had both told them that two of the students are in a relationship. Dumbledore didn’t mind the students in relationships but when they are family and when they are also brothers twins at that he was mortified. He found it sick that two students would go and falling in love with each other and them both being twins it grossed his out more. 

Back at Riddle Manor Harry’s godfather Sirius and his lover Remus had visited and at the moment whilst Remus and Harry had gone baby shopping but don’t worry Harry was wearing a cloak and the hood hid his face from people who are looking for him or nosy people that might try and see who it is under the cloak. 

Anyway Enya was annoying Sirius. She had found a song a muggle song which annoyed Sirius so much and Enya had put a spell on her muggle phone so Sirius couldn’t change the song or even stop then song and Enya also being a death eater she put a dark spell on the wand to burn anyone hand apart from Enya who casted the spell. 

“Enya please stop being horrible to me and change the song please” Sirius asked for the seventh time and at the moment it started to get on Enya’s nervous.

“silencio” Enya said silencing Sirius after he said that for the tenth time. Sirius didn’t look pleased at all not long after Remus and Harry got home a smile spread against Sirius lips. Enya poked her tongue out.

“What’s going on” Remus asked looking over a Sirius who hadn’t said anything.

“I placed a silencing charm on Sirius because he was annoying me” Enya replied cancelled her phone charm and stopped the music. Sirius gave Remus his puppy dog eyes. Remus cancelled the spell. Enya rolled her eyes before walking out the room.

Harry laughed before following after her leaving just Remus and Sirius alone. 

“We should go home” Remus said remembering it was the full moon tonight. Sirius eyes light up defiantly showing that he didn’t remember it was full moon tonight.

“Yeah” Sirius purred yeah he defiantly didn’t remember.

“Yeah full moon tonight” Remus said to remind him. Sirius smiled turned into a pout and Remus had to have everything in him to stop him from laughing. 

“Come on” Remus stood up and walk towards the floo Sirius slowly followed still pouting about sleeping on the sofa again tonight and the sofa wasn’t Sirius’ best friend.


	19. Chapter 18

They had a plan well it was more Ron’s plan then anyone elses because he was the one that did come up with it but they were on the dark side so normally the dark lord said it was his idea and Ron was fine with that tho Harry did say to him it was a great plan.

The plan was to fool the wizarding world that Ron had saved Harry from the Dark lord and escape using Harry’s invisibility cloak. He was getting close to Draco so no one would expected him to save him then when it was the war they would secretly kill people that were on the light side whilst they looked like they were helping the light side.

They had put make up on Harry to it look like he had been hurt and then Enya had apparated them to the outskirts of Hogwarts. 

Soon after that Ron was in Dumbledore’s office explaining what had happened. Harry had been taken down to the infirmary that would show signs of torture. 

After that was all done Harry was lying in the infirmary bed with Ron and Hermione at his side. Hermione was completely upset when Ron was only pretending to be since Harry didn’t really get hurt and it was all a scam.

The war was getting closer and strangely Dumbledore had cancelled all lessons so they can train well if you call it training more like a lot of labour work for the war that was said to be at the end of the month. 

Truthly Harry wanted it to just come and go because all he wanted to do was to be with his lover.

A/N: This book is shortly coming to a close sadly but because this is a series I will write about what happens to each couple after the war 

I also wanted to say thanks to everyone who had read this book 

So Thanks :)


	20. Epilogue

Today was the day. If you are confused about what I am talking about well it is the Great War or the second wizarding war.

All the training at Hogwarts goes down to this. Harry had recovered well he hadn’t hurt but pretended to be hurt.

Harry had a letter from Remus say to be safe though this war and he can’t fight in this war because of him being pregnant. Harry was happy that Remus was staying away from this war because he didn’t want Remus to lose the kid.

Voldemorts’s followers were marching up to the castle. Enya was on Voldemort’s right when Lucius was on his left.

At Hogwarts people were getting ready for the war. Harry looked over to Fred and George they were hugging each other and exchanging a kiss at some times. Ron walks over to Harry.

“Scared” Ron asked.

“Yeah I have no clue who is going to die or what’s gonna happen but the sooner this ends the happier I will be” Harry replied.

“Yeah”

Voldemort’s army could now be seen so could Voldemort. Harry heart leaped with joy since he hadn’t seen his lover for what had felt like months. Harry eyes scanned the row of people he could see Draco’s face as well as Lucius but there was no sign of Enya’s.

Everyone was moving to face the army that was heading straight towards them. People were scared they could die or live though this war like Harry had said you have no clue who will live or who will die.  
Dumbledore stepped out of the crowd that had formed and he turned to face everyone.

“Just because the dark look like they have more people doesn’t mean we can’t win” He said everyone started nodding there head to what he was saying.

“We had the chosen one on our side and well what else is there to say but we will win” Dumbledore kept saying how that with the chosen one they will win he even asked Harry if he wanted to say anything but Harry refused.  
Now Voldemort’s army where here Voldemort at the front.

“Think you can win old man” Voldemort said to Dumbledore.

Harry wanted to sneer at Dumbledore when he said ‘Why was that what you were planning on doing well you are wrong Tom and you will die’

Harry looked to see Ron staring at Draco who was trying so hard to look away so he wouldn’t blush but I could see it was hard for him.

“We will destroy you pathetic school as well as your followers” Bellatrix said laughing like the mad woman she was.

Voldemort and his followers started firing hexs and then Dumbledore and his followers replied. People ran back to the school hoping they could be covered from the hexs. The Dark side started to destroy the school that had been standing there for god knows how long.

Harry, Fred, George and Ron all ran so they could go through the plan again. Once they had just finished Draco ran around the corner like he was looking for someone probably Ron. Once Draco had spotted us he ran over and smashed into Ron sending them both to the floor.

“Oh thank god I found you” Draco whispered into Ron ear and started hugging him tightly.

“Hey I’m fine” Ron replied hugging him back.

Harry smiled at the couple.

“Right Harry My Lord said he wants you to go to the forbidden forest in an hour” Draco said. Harry nodded.

A bracelet dropped from the ceiling they all looked up to see Enya on the ceiling they gave her a weird look. She dropped to the floor and then said.

“What”

“How can you stick to the ceiling” Fred asked.

“UHHH long story” Enya replied smiling.

~4 hours later~

Dumbledore was facing Voldemort and all his followers most of Dumbledore’s followers were dead.

“You are done Dumbledore” Voldemort said.

“You still haven’t kill Harry and his friends” Dumbledore said.

“Don’t need to” Voldemort said with a smug smirk on his face.

“What do you mean” Dumbledore said. Some of Voldemort’s followers moved to show Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred and George. Dumbledore looked confused.

“They are on my side old man” Voldemort said.

“Harry is this true” Dumbledore asked. Harry smirked and entwined his fingers with Voldemort’s. Dumbledore’s eyes widened.

“Harry I can’t...” Dumbledore started but was cut off by Voldemort screaming the killing curse.

“Avada Kedavra”

Dumbledore’s body fell backwards lifeless and dead. Voldemort and Voldemort followers cheered as some of Dumbledore’s followers screamed to see the dark once celebrating their victory.

It was over Dumbledore was dead. Harry looked over at his lover before pressing a kiss on his lips. When he pulled away and looked around. George placed a kissed on Fred lips. Then Ron started snogging Draco.

They were free they had won.

The End

 

_**A/N:  Thank you for reading this. I hope you will read the other stories in this series. It will be about what happening to the couples after the war.** _


End file.
